What happens when Lily breaks a TimeTurner
by Holy-Tax-Accountant-Castiel
Summary: Lily Minerva Potter is a trouble-maker, no other way to put it. What happens when she finds a Time-Turner? Chaos! Lily is thrown into the Marauder's 7th year
1. Chapter 1

Lily's a Marauder, plain and simple, true and pure. She stands at 5'8'' (not bad for a fifteen year old) with her Grandpa James' brown eyes and Grandma Lily's dark auburn hair. Her cousins say she's insane. Her brothers say she a handful. Her mom says she's like her Uncle Fred and George, the rest of the adults agree. Her teachers say she's like Grandpa James.. Her Daddy says she's his daughter and no matter what happens, she's her own person.

Her friends and her get into as much trouble as the Marauders once got into. She wears her name proudly, increasing the meaning of "Lily Potter" from "daughter of famous Harry Potter" to "trouble-maker queen, wild and free". The girls at school are jealous, the boys have crushes, and the teacher succumbed to her charms. She prays to Allah, the pagan moon god to spar her friend (who's a werewolf). She speaks fluent Latin, Greek, Italian, French and English. She's a Chaser on the House team. One day she wears all black, then all bright colors then rebellious. Her head is always covered in wild curls, usually with a flower in it. Her dorm is always playing music. Every type, every genre. She's a soprano and plays the piano.

None of this matters, because if she's caught, she'll be grounded for EVER!

Lily knows that her Dad's private office is off limits, she not stupid. But her Dad drug her here saying it'll be five only five minutes tops. That was an hour ago. So she was exploring and something shiny caught her attention. So she snuck in and saw a necklace. Thin delicate gold chain, a pendant of an hourglass.

"What are you doing in here?" a whispered voice startled her.

Spinning around, she saw a person who made her breath catch in the lungs. Tall, dark, handsome. Six feet tall, pale skin with black hair to his shoulders. And the most beautiful eyes in the world. Dark, stormy grey-blue eyes. Eyes that told her surrender. His appearance isn't the only thing that made her freeze. His aura. Power. He oozed power, strength. He seemed like old pagan princes, when you got the crown after your first enemy kill.

"You startled me" Lily said, her hand pressed to her heart. When she noticed this, she ripped her hand away as if burned. "I saw something and came to see. You?"

"I saw you in here, thought you got lost." The handsome stranger smiled.

"Lily Potter" she said, holding out her hand.

"Tom" he replied, taking her hand. Instead of shaking the hand, he bowed and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "A pleasure, mi'lady."

Lily felt a shiver pass though her body. Tom smirked, and she knew that he had wanted that response. Two can play that then. "A pleasure?" she smiled coyly. "Is that the only pleasure you know?"

Tom stared at her amazed, and then he broke into a full grin. The whole room seemed to light up, and spin.

It could be his smile, or the fact that the necklace lay broken at her feet.

_Smile_, she thought, _it's the smile. _

When his eyes widened with shock, she thought differently.

Or not.

They fell on solid ground after a long spin, like a Portkey. When Lily looked around, she groaned softly.

_I'm SO screwed! _

A/N: Had to change it up, it died on my mind. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore prides himself in being pretty unsurprisable. It takes alot to knock him out of the wool socks he's so fond of. So when two teenagers appear in the middle of a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix with a broken Time-Turner, one looking like Tom Riddle and the other alot like James Potter with red and female, lets just say he was shocked. But he snapped out of it pretty fast for this big of a shock. He stood fast and whipped out his wand. He pointed it at the two teens.

"Who are you?" His voice was cold and direct.

"Who are _you_?" the boy who looked like Tom snapped defensively.

"Chill", the girl put a hand on the boy's chest soothingly. She turned to Dumbledore and smiled. Then she looked at his wand and her eyes grew. Not in greed but wonder. She seemed to snap out of her daze and looked him in the eyes. "I'm Lily Potter and this is Tom..." she looked over to him.

"Smith" he said, his American accent just coming out.

"Tom Smith" she said with a smile. "What year is this, by chance?"

"Why you asking that?" the boy asked her strangely.

" 'Cause I can name a handful of people off the top of my head who died before Teddy was even born" the girl said. She turned to the crowd and ask again "What year is it?"

"1977" Mrs. Weasly answered.

"Thank you" the girl smiled at her. She seemed to be thinking out-loud. "Marauders' Seventh year, his reach hasn't expanded to full yet."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is Tom Smith" the girl answered.

"What year are you from?" he asked, catching on.

"2022" the boy, Tom, answered.

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"How'd you get here?" Moody asked.

Lily looked sheepishly, "I kinda broke a Time-Turner" she pointed to the remains of the necklace.

"Are you really a Potter?" a man asked from the back. Lily felt like she knew him.

"Yes, I am" she said proudly. "Who are you?"

"Who is your father?" he asked instead of an answer.

"Harry James Potter" she answered, if possible, more proudly.

"And who is his father?" the man asked again.

"James Potter" she responded sadly. "I wish I could've meet him, but he was murdered when my Dad was one."

Most gasped this, some cried. The man had a tear slide down his cheek.

"How?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Voldemort killed him and my Grandma" she answered. "Who are you?"

"Harold Potter" he said sadly.

Lily's eyes grew wide and tear-filled. She recognized him now. From very old pictures her Dad had found. In her dreams, he and all the rest sang her to sleep and comforted her and watched over her.

"Come with me, dear" McGonagall said, " both of you."

"We'll enroll you in Hogwarts and maybe a Glamour." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Harold, Elizabeth, may they stay with you?"

"Of coarse!" Elizabeth looked insulted. "Of coarse they will!"

"Come, children"

Stepping into the flames, turned green for the powder, she saw why she was brought here by Him. He was testing her. Would she fail or succeed? Would her heart stay in one piece or will it shatter?

A/N: Fastest I've EVER updated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily gazed out the living room bay windows, lost in thought.

She was in Potter Manor! Her grandpa was upstairs sleeping! Her Daddy's godfather, and Teddy's dad! The Marauders! Her idols! Three of the most important men of the First and Second war against Voldemort! Tom was going to have a whole lot easier time keeping quiet about the future. Tom freaked Dumbledore out, a great deal. She made a mental note to remember that. Her great-grandparents came up with a back-story for her and Tom. She was Isebela Potter, Harold's 2nd-cousin-twice-removed's niece's granddaughter, "but just call her cousin". Tom was Tom Smith, Elizabeth's best friend's second cousin from New Orleans. He was just Tom. They arrived from New Orleans after a fire consumed both all their possessions and their guardians. They were to attend Hogwarts starting this year, and they were to be watched out for.

Tom got to keep his same appearance, but Lily had to change her hair color from auburn to black. She was glad that was the only thing that had to be done, her hair got to stay curly and wild.

She sighed as the sun climbed over the beautiful landscape. She hated lying to family, and even if they had never met, they were family. If it was keeping a secret, she could deal, but lying she hated. She saw the sun grow brighter as her eyelids grew heavier. She had but one thought before she succumbed to sleep.

_What does Tom think of this._

(!$%^&)

"James, wake up! C'mon!" An overly excited voice shouted in James' ear, while hands shook him awake.

"Get away from me, ya silly mutt!" he reached over, smacking at the hands trying to kidnap him from the wonderful world of sleep.

"You're mom said she had important news to tell us!" the owner of the voice ripped the sheet off his body. "C'mon!"

James opened his eyes to see his best-est friend/ brother-in-everything-but-blood Sirius Black leaning over him, with a smirk on his face. His good friend Remus Lupin stood at the door, leaning suavely against the door jam. With a yawn, James stood and stretched, arms raised over his head, back arching, and going on the very tips of his toes. He and his mates ambled down the stairs to the dining room. There sat his mother and a stange young man. He looked their height, fifteen, and had black hair to his shoulders, pale skin and weird blue-grey eyes.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"James! Be polite!" His mother reproached. "He is my best friend's second cousin from New Orleans. He will be staying here with us and going to Hogwarts with you three and Isebela this school year."

"Who's Isebela?" Sirius asked as he sat down at the table.

"Harold's 2nd-cousin-twice-removed's niece's granddaughter, but just call her cousin." Mrs. Potter said to the three, though directing the last of it to James.

"Cool! New cousin! Hope she ain't crazy." Sirius said, his eyes lighting up. Mrs. Potter smiled lovingly at Sirius.

"How old is she?" Remus asked, sitting next to Sirius. He grabbed the cup of orange juice that Sirius just poured from his hands as he raised the cup to take a drink. Sirius made a move to grab the cup back but Remus just firmly planted his palm on Sirius' forehead and drank with the other hand.

"Fifteen." Mrs. Potter responded. "Her and Tom both lost all their possessions and guardians in a fire in New Orleans. And before you ask, Isebela doesn't have an American accent. She was just visiting, but she didn't get to see much because the fire happened her first night there. She and Tom have just met, also. For a distant relation, she shares a lot with you and your father. The eyes, face shape" she paused, smirking as her eyes rested on James' messy hair, messier from sleep. "And the famous Potter hair."

James' hand instinctively reached up and ran through his messy hair. Sirius and Remus laughed and Mrs. Potter smiled at her son.

"Look who I found sleeping in the living room, at the windows." Mr. Potter said as he led a teenage girl in the dining room, a hand between her shoulders. She 5'8'' ( not bad for a fifteen year old) with brown eyes and black hair. Her head covered in wild curls, she looked like she could be James' little sister.

"Hi" she said, reaching for the coffee as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm James, this is Sirius and this is Remus." James introduced. The girl smiled at him warmly.

"I'm Isebela Potter, my friends and I love getting into as much trouble as we can. I pray to Allah, the pagan moon god to spar my friend (whose a werewolf). I speak fluent Latin, Greek, Italian, French and English. I play Chaser. One day I'll wears all black, then all bright colors then rebellious. My head is always covered in wild curls, usually with a flower in it. My dorm back at my old school always played music. Every type, every genre. I'm a soprano and plays the piano." She smiled and sipped at her coffee. "Just thought I'd speed along the 'getting-to-know-you' process along". There was a long silence until Tom broke it.

"Werewolf?" He asked. At her nod, he tilted his head to the side, in thought. "Cool."

"She is" Isebela replied.

"You guys good friends?" Tom inquired.

"The best of friends" she answered.

"That's nice" Tom smiled and went back to his breakfast.

"Well, this year is gonna be interesting" Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"God, I hope so!" Isebela said. "I hate dull time. I like adventure, excitement!"

"You are a Potter!" James smiled.

"That's what they say" Isebela's smile matched his.


End file.
